Painful Touches
by Kankurolover88
Summary: When ZAku is in desperate need, Dosu comes to his aid feelings come out!


Zaku was over Dosu's shoulder as he walked into Zaku's house. Dosu moved slowly around the house for the little house was dark and he didn't want to drop Zaku. Zaku was still unconscious and was moaning a bit in pain from his arms. Dosu was hurting as he listened to the moans of his best friend.

Dosu still couldn't believe the power that Sasuke had, it was so dominant and so violent and heartless. That's the heart of a true fighter. Dosu was for the first time in his life scared to battle. The way Sasuke talked to Zaku and the way he just pushed onto Zaku's back with his foot and the way he so savagely ripped Zaku's arms out of place made Dosu's heart hurt and made his body ache. The battle was out of his head but Zaku's scream, the sound of Sasuke's voice and the sound of Zaku's arms getting ripped out of place kept playing over and over into Dosu's head, and chills down his back.

Dosu finally got to Zaku's room and turned on the little light in the corner of the room. Dosu then placed Zaku delicately on the bed. Dosu looked at Zaku and then was confused. He didn't know what to do next. Dosu thought for a brief few moments and then decided to undress him and pack him up into the blankets. Dosu pulled off his own sweater so he could move more easily and he wouldn't wake up Zaku. Dosu's bandages on his face were covered in Zaku's blood, lose and falling off, so Dosu also took off his bandages. He placed his stuff nicely on the chair out of the way and then he sat on the bed close to Zaku. Dosu so gently moved his hand over Zaku's face moving his damp hair out of his face then he pulled up his head and undid his headband. After the headband was loosen Dosu placed it on the night table. Then Dosu went and got a warm face cloth, bandages and stuff to clean cuts. He looked at the ninja's limp and paining body as he walked out the room finding what he needed to help his friend.

The house was small and cold Dosu looked at the walls and saw that their was so many pictures on the walls, but in each picture Zaku was there and he never smiled. Dosu glanced at the pictures for a long period of time then his eyes found a smile, the only picture that Zaku is smiling in and it's a picture of Zaku and Dosu. Dosu smiled to himself and then traced Zaku's figure with his fingers.

Dosu then moved to the bathroom and found everything that he needed to help his friend. Dosu found his way back to the room and then got another chill down his spine when he saw Zaku on the bed shivering and moaning. Zaku's body was shaking and he was cold, he was having a dream or more like a nightmare.

Dosu dropped the stuff on the bottom of the bed and then sat beside Zaku trying to calm him down, he used a jitsu that made a sweet music that kind of calmed him but Zaku was still shaking, so Dosu put his hand on Zaku's chest and stroke it up and down gently. Zaku's body, then stopped shaking and he fell back asleep.

"Poor Zaku, you didn't deserve this. I should have stopped it. I should …I should….It should have been me." Dosu whispered as he unzipped Zaku's vest.

He took the vest off with such caution and then he did the same thing with the sweater. Dosu saw a large gash on Zaku's side and then ran his fingers around it. He then wiped lightly the dried blood on and around the cut. He then did the same to Zaku's arms. His arms were badly bruised and their were cuts and blood everywhere. Dosu looked at his arms as he wiped them with passion. He then thought maybe he should put them back in place. He grabbed Zaku's arm and pushed it back into place. Zaku screamed and then he squirmed in the bed.

"I'm so sorry Zaku but it has to be done, Please forgive me with the pain that I am making you suffer at this moment." Dosu whispered as he lowered his head and did the same to the other arm.

Zaku screamed again but this time it wasn't was loud and it wasn't as painful for Dosu. Dosu then ran his fingers down Zaku's chest once again to calm him down, he then wiped the tear drop that had escaped from his eye when Zaku first screamed.

Dosu then placed the bandages on his stomach and around his arms. It was hard for Dosu to see Zaku like this, Dosu looked at him and then reached for his pants.

/Wait! I can't take off his pants…It would be like I'm touching him down….but I have to get him out of the blood and sweat stained clothes./ Dosu thought for a long period of time and then decided that he was just going to do it.

Dosu then unzipped Zaku's pants and slid them down his legs tenderly. He threw them on the floor with the rest of his stuff. He looked at his friend in nothing but boxer he asked himself if he should take off his boxers? Dosu at that moment wanted to see all of Zaku but then felt awkward so…He took the blankets and placed them over Zaku's body and then left the room with all Zaku's dirty clothes and his own dirty clothes that he placed nicely on the table earlier. He left the room and then looked around for the sink. He washed the clothes by hand and then hung them up on the shower pole.

When Dosu was done he walked back into the room and saw Zaku's eyes fall on him.

"Dosu?" Zaku said weakly.

"Yes…?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes…it's me Zaku." Dosu said a little confused.

"Dosu? That's you?"

"Yes! It's me…Zaku I'm Dosu." Dosu said getting a bit angry.

"Don't get mad….I just never have seen you without the bandages around your face before." Zaku said.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Dosu put his hand behind his head a bit embarrassed, he also blushed a bit. Dosu wanted to change the subject… "How do you feel?"

"Like shit!"

"Oh…well I'm sorry, I tried my best."

"You did this for me Dosu?" Zaku asked looking at Dosu in a different way.

"Yes…" Dosu said looking down at the floor."

There was a moment of silence then Zaku finally spoke again.

"Thank you so much Dosu, that was a great thing you did for me."

"Your very welcome." Dosu smiled and Zaku smiled back.

They talked a bit about the battle that they went threw today and then Dosu saw Zaku yawn.

"Well I'll leave you alone to get some sleep, I'll be on the couch if you need me." Dosu said as he faced the door and took one step.

"Dosu?" Dosu heard softly behind him.

"Yes?"

"Can you well…sleep with me in here?" Zaku asked feeling awkward after he asked but he needed Dosu's presence in the room.

"Sure anything you wish."

Dosu walked to the door and closed it. He was about to sit on the floor when Zaku shook his head he wanted Dosu to sleep with him, in the bed so he feel the warmth of his body beside him.

"I still can't believe it."

"What is it Zaku?"

"The way you look. No mask. You look so different…" Zaku said.

"I know…I look…look…horrible."

"No…no…no! That's not what I meant, you look good. It's just that I didn't see this much of you before, you know your face, your umm…" Zaku looked away. "…your chest."

"Well I've never seen this much of _you _before." Dosu said as he looked at Zaku, who's blankets had fallen down a little past his hips.

Zaku blushed and then he tried to move the blankets up but he couldn't move his arms, his arms were still to weak and sore. HE struggled but the blankets barely moved.

"Here…" Dosu said as he pulled the blankets up for Zaku.

"Thank you Dosu."

"No problem." Dosu said with a smile, then Zaku moved his body over showing that he wanted Dosu to lay down with him.

Dosu looked at Zaku a little unsure….

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dosu get in."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Dosu lay down."

Dosu got into the bed and pulled the blankets over himself also. He looked at Zaku and then turned his head to the side.

"Ouch!" Zaku said in a low tone of voice.

"Crap! Did I hurt you?"

"No Dosu you didn't!"

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor." Dosu said as he looked at Zaku, he had worry in his eyes but Zaku didn't.

"Dosu don't talk silly, I'm fine I was trying to move and that's all."

"Oh…are you sure?"

Zaku then looked at Dosu and saw all the passion and caring in his eyes, Dosu wanted to protect Zaku and that was certain.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" asked Zaku.

"For not helping you in the battle, for letting you get hurt, for not stopping it, it…it….it should have been me." Dosu said as he turned his head to face Zaku but his eyes weren't on Zaku.

"It's ok…you did help me, you tried to warn me but I didn't listen." Zaku said as he made a movement to make Dosu's eyes lock with his. "And I would have never wanted you to get hurt, I'm glad it was me and not you."

Dosu looked into Zaku's eyes and was confused, so many feelings, so many words, so many confusion. Dosu didn't know what to say or what to do.

Zaku then moved his body closer to Dosu's and then he placed his lips onto Dosu's. The kiss was slow and sweet. Dosu as the kiss went on showed how much he wanted it by closing his eyes. The kiss was a few moment long then Zaku pulled away.

"Dosu?"

"Yes Zaku?" Dosu said as he opened his eyes, with a little barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"I…I …L-want to thank you."

"You already did twice or maybe even three times and a millions time with that kiss…."

"Ok then…well."

"What is it? That wasn't what you were gonna say, you were gonna say something else first….tell me…please."

"Dosu…I was going to say…I love you…but then I didn't want you to look at me differently…" Zaku said as he felt Dosu's hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." Dosu said as he leaned over and kissed Zaku once more.

Dosu and Zaku's kiss this time was more passionate, Dosu placed his hands on Zaku's hips and then he pulled back from Zaku.

"What is it Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"We can't…"

"We can't what?"

"We just can't!"

"Can't what Dosu, tell me."

"I can't…I can't kiss you…"

"Why?" Zaku asked as he pulled himself closer to Dosu.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

Zaku then started to kiss all over Dosu's back and shoulders. He then moved to his neck and Dosu closed his eyes enjoying each touch of his lovers lips. His lips were soft and warm. Each kiss made his whole body shake, each touch was better then last, each kiss made Dosu want Zaku more, but he knew he couldn't.

"Dosu…"

"Yes?" Dosu asked as he turned around to look at Zaku.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you…"

"Make love to me…"

"We can't your not in good shape for it, I don't want to hurt you."

"Dosu please…please I want you so bad."

"I want you so bad too…but I can't."

Zaku kissed Dosu's lips once more and then Zaku got up enough energy to put his hand on Dosu's cheek he then whispered… "Make love to me please."

Dosu looked at Zaku and knew he wanted it…he didn't want to hurt Zaku but he then started to kiss him more passionately, their tongue touched over and over again. Then Zaku rolled over to his stomach. Dosu pulled off Zaku's boxers and Zaku felt Dosu pull of his. Zaku felt Dosu's naked body against his and he closed his eyes making sure he enjoyed each moment. He then felt Dosu's lips go from the back of his neck to the bottom of his tail bone. Zaku made a few moans and then Dosu ran his fingers around his lower back.

"Zaku?"

"Yes…Dosu?" Zaku said in a pleasing voice.

"Are you sure? I can wait, I don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you'll hurt me is if you don't do it…."

Dosu then didn't move for a moment then he pressed his body against the back of Zaku's body and whispered in his ear _"I love you" _ he then entered Zaku slowly, long and soft strokes, not hurting, they both moaned in pleasure as the night went on. Dosu moved as gently as he could enjoying each stroke.

"Thank you Dosu…." Zaku said as he then closed his eyes again.


End file.
